The Girl with The Rainbow Voice
by Kiriroon
Summary: Poor girl who live in the village


**Seorang Gadis dengan Suara Pelangi ****( The Girl with The Rainbow Voice )**

**Written by = Kiriroon **

Halo,namaku adalah pelajar yang duduk di bangku di sekolah tidak seperti kebanyakan kulakukan hanyalah berkhayal dan berkhayal,aku melakukan ini karena iba dengan adik memiliki fisik yang lemah dan tidak bisa hidup seperti anak-anak yang lain,sekolah,bermain dengan teman-temannya,atau hal-hal yang biasa mereka ia sekolah di rumah,atau _home_ _schooling._Dan aku sebagai kakak laki-laki harus setiap malam menghiburnya dengan berbagai macam cerita. Aku melakukan ini awalnya terpaksa karena orang tuaku menyuruhku,tapi setelah kulihat lagi keadaan adikku yang seperti ini,dan melihat wajahnya yang selalu memelas…Aku tidak bisa lagi membantah tatapan memelasnya.

Seketikanya malam,ini dialog yang selalu mengawali ceritaku untuk adikku.

"Kakiri,ceritakan lagi cerita yang bagus sebelum aku tidur…",kata adikku memelas.

"Terlebih dahulu kenakan dulu kanan dan kirimu tertutup guling",jawabku.

Aku takut jika dia mengigau dan akhirnya jatuh dari ranjang,aku tidak mau itu terjadi dan dia terluka hanya karena aku menceritakan dia secercah duduk di samping aku mulai memejamkan mata,berkhayal,dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang hangat sambil bercerita.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu saat musim dingin aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang hidup susah di suatu desa yang bernama desa hanya hidup bersama neneknya,dan dia harus menghidupi dirinya beserta neneknya dengan hanya berjualan lilin di sekitar desa ini lilin cukup berguna apalagi saat musim dingin seperti malam hari sesudah aku membeli makan malam di supermarket terdekat,tanpa disadari kakiku melangkah menuju suatu tempat dimana aku mendapati seorang gadis dengan nyanyian yang seharusnya tidak dinyanyikan di dunia di tempat yang lebih baik dibanding dunia.

Lalu aku menghampirinya dengan maksud menyapanya dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya yang berhubungan dengan suaranya yang indah tersebut..

"Yo,malam..Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?",tanyaku padanya.

"Ah..selamat malam tuan,aku hanya sedang bernyanyi untuk melepas ,tidak apa tuan,aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.",jawabnya dengan perasaan takut.

"Oh begitu..tapi mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan syal hangat ini dan mulai melupakan perlahan-lahan beban hidupmu.",kataku sambil tersenyum,lalu memberikan syal milikku kepadanya.

"Tidak tuan,aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli syal yang amat bagus hanya orang yang hidupnya kekurangan.",jawabnya dengan raut muka sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?Aku memberi ini,emm..anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau menyanyi dengan amat bagus ya,apa kau hidup seorang diri?",aku terus menimpalinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak tuan,aku hidup bersama nenekku yang sedang terbaring lemah ditempat tuan ingin tahu tentang aku?Apakah tuan ada perlu?",diapun akhirnya bertanya.

Aku pun membawanya ke suatu taman yang tak jauh dari tempat ia bernyanyi dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang tersedia disana..

"Begini,langsung saja,tadi aku mendengar suara orang bernyanyi dan sepertinya itu adalah aku tidak melihat seorangpun disini selain ,bicara mengenai hidup,apa kau ingin memperbaiki hidupmu menjadi lebih baik?Atau membuat nenekmu bangga dengan dirimu?",aku mencoba untuk menolongnya karena melihat sikapnya yang cukup lemah lembut dan baik.

"Tuan,jika tuan berbaik hati membantuku,aku akan amat teramat ada cara memperbaiki hidupku?"

"Berbicara mengenai suaramu,aku tertarik mengenalkanmu dengan seorang temanku,dia adalah seorang produser musik,dan aku ingin kau memperkenalkan suaramu yakin dia akan membantumu menjadi seorang penyanyi yang layak untuk diketahui ?Tertarikkah?Jika kau berminat besok datanglah ke rumahku dan aku akan mengantarmu kepadanya.",kataku sambil memberinya kertas yang berisi alamat rumahku.

Keesokan harinya,pukul 8 pagi dia datang ke rumahku dan aku langsung mengenalkannya kepada temanku yang produser setelah mendengar suara dari gadis ini,dia pun tertarik untuk membuatkannya rekaman itu,aku menitipkan gadis itu dengan temanku,dan aku berpamitan dengannya dan memberinya sedikit uang sampai dia berhasil jadi penyanyi sukses untuk keperluan akupun pergi.

Setahun kemudian ketika aku kembali lagi ke desa itu,aku tidak menemuinya sama aku menemui temanku yang berada di kota.

"AH!",teriaknya dengan memukul meja.

"Ada apa Flint?Dimana gadis itu?",aku bertanya kepadanya dengan rasa cemas.

"Wanita itu sudah membuatku kesal!Asal kau tahu Roon,wanita itu benar-benar menjadi menjadi tinggi hati,tidak seperti saat dia lebih mirip parasit menginginkan penghasilan dari suaranya 80%,kalau seperti itu apa untungnya bagiku?!"

"Tenanglah dia?Aku akan coba berbicara dengannya."

"Dia ada di ruang tata rias nomor 2.",katanya sambil menunjukkan rasa kecewa dengan keadaan bisnisnya yang sekarang.

Lalu aku bergegas menuju ruangan tersebut,tanpa ragu-ragu aku membuka pintu tersebut sehingga membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Hey,apa-apaan kau!Memasuki ruangan ini tanpa ijin!Siapa kau?Mau apa kesini?Oh,aku tahu,kau adalah penggemarku?",katanya dengan tinggi hati.

"Sepertinya suaramu telah membutakan mata dan hatimu,sehingga kau tidak lagi ingat dengan kisah-kisah dukamu di masa lalu."

"Rupanya kau,untuk apa menghampiriku?Aku tidak butuh lagi kau,maaf tuan yang baik …"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?Dan nenekmu?"

"Bagaimana keadaanku?Apa urusannya denganmu?Keadaanku lebih baik ketika nenekku meninggal dunia,tidak ada lagi yang membebaniku seperti masa laluku.",jawabnya tanpa rasa sedih dan takut.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nenekmu?Apa karena sakitnya?"

"Oh,dia…Aku sudah tidak tahan,harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk mencukupinya dengan membelinya obat dan juga makanan,jadi kusuruh beberapa pengawalku membunuhnya…Hehe..Kasarkah?",tanyanya polos.

"Tidak,hanya saja cepat atau lambat kutukan akan datang kepadamu,jadi bersiaplah."

"Menakutkan sekali tuan sok suci, kau siapa bisa menaruh kutukan untukku?",jawabnya dengan nada sombong.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah muntahan darah dari mulutnya,beserta ratusan belatung diikuti daun-daun kering dan layu pun keluar dari dimana mukjizat telah tergenapi di dalam ruangan jeritan beserta sungai darah telah tercipta di ruangan yang tadinya warna dan suasana baru bagi ruangan ini.

"Kau gila!Kau setan!Kau iblis!",kata wanita itu ketakutan.

"Aku gila?Aku setan?Aku iblis?Apakah hanya kau yang imannya telah mati dan kesombonganmu yang membuat hal ini menjadi genap?Perlu kau ketahui,bahwa suara indah seperti apapun juga jika engkau hanya menggunakannya dengan menyebutkan dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan layaknya manusia yang baik,hanya akan menjadi suara berupa nyanyian untuk neraka dan pemuja iblis!",bentakku padanya.

"Aku sombong?Yang benar saja!Kyahahah!Ukh…siapa…kau…sebenarnya…uhh…".Diapun jatuh dan mulai kehabisan darah…"Tolong aku tuan..aku tidak bisa…menahan ini…",kata wanita itu dengan mukanya yang pucat dan lemas.

"Baik,aku akan menolongmu ketika darahmu sudah habis,bagaimana?Oh ya,kau bertanya siapa aku…Aku hanya orang yang suka berkhayal…Hehe…",kataku sambil bergerak ke pintu,dan pergi.

"Tidak tuan!Tung…tunggu tuan…kumohon….ukh…akhhh…"

Dengan begitu diapun mati di ruangan itu dengan ratusan belatung dan daun mati akupun keluar dari perusahaan milik Flint tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengannya,lalu pulang ke kota tidak akan menemukan lagi gadis sepertinya…Mungkin.

Aku membuka mataku dan berhenti mengelus kepala adikku…

"Bagaimana?Sekarang tidurlah…"

"…."

Semoga dia tidak bermimpi buruk karena aku bercerita seperti itu.

"Hey,Kakiri…Apakah aku akan seperti gadis dalam ceritamu?",tanyanya dengan takut.

"Tidak,selama kau memiliki iman dan selalu rendah hati,serta kau tetap menjadi adikku…Hahah…"

"….."

"Anggap yang terakhir aku tidak pernah mengatakannya…"

"Kakiri bodoh,tentu saja aku akan selalu menjadi adikmu…"

"Sudah cepatlah tidur…aku sudah mulai mengantuk…"

"Yokai… ~ Selamat malam Kakiri…"

"Selamat malam…Adikku sayang…"

Lalu akupun pergi menuju ke pintu dan mematikan lampu kamarnya…

**The Girl with The Rainbow Voice**

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
